


The Storm

by Tillyalf427



Series: Satoshiki One Shots [4]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: AU, Camping, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Satoshiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: Ayumi suggests to the group that they go on a camping trip only, none of them had thought there would be a storm that night...Satoshiki (Satoshi X Yoshiki) Camping AUHeavenly Host never happened in this





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:Okayyy so this is just a short little Satoshiki one shot that I wrote in a geography lesson last year, I found it on my laptop and decided to finish it and upload it. It is quiet short as I wrote it in an hour so yeah. Anyway, enough of me blabbing on, on with the story

The rain outside was battering the tent above the two boys as they sat awake, neither of them saying a word. The near silence was becoming deafening however, neither of them had anything to say. another crash of thunder sounded out, causing Satoshi to jump slightly.

"Well, we picked a good night to go camping, huh?" Yoshiki asked, trying desperately to try and find an upside to this camping trip.

Ayumi had suggested a few days earlier that their group should go camping. Morishige had been unable to come due to him visiting family and Seiko was left babysitting last minute so she hadn't been able to come either.

And so, it was decided that Ayumi, Naomi and Mayu would be in the slightly larger tent they had managed to get hold of and Satoshi and Yoshiki would share the smaller tent. None of them however had counted on there being a storm that night though. The tees that hung overhead provided little shelter from the rain that was rapidly getting harder. A small drop of water landed on Yoshiki's head. he glanced up and another drop fell into his eye.

"Damn." He said, realising a bit too late that the tent was leaking.

"What is it?" Satoshi asked curiously, confused as to what the blond was on about.

"The ten't leaking." Yoshiki stated simply. Upon closer inspection, Yoshiki noticed a small hole in the top of the tent where water was slowly dripping through.

"Tonight's going to be a long night." Satoshi yawned, curling up on himself even more as a shiver ran down his spine.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Yoshiki asked. An awkward silence hung over the two as they stared intently at each other.

"W..Well I mean....It's not leaking over here..." Satoshi trailed off, his face burning bright red as he looked anywhere but at Yoshiki.

"So you're saying we should...?" Yoshiki also trailed off, a small blush covering his face

"W..Well yeah.....If you want to...?" Satoshi mumbled, apparently finding his thumbs awfully interesting

"O..okay.." Yoshiki made his way over to Satoshi, slightly hesitating before he sat down next to the brunette, his face now completely red

He led down a bit away from Satoshi, thinking that it would be weird to start randomly hugging the brunette.

Another shiver ran down Satoshi's spine as he curled in on himself more, slightly moving closer to Yoshiki

"Satoshi?" Yoshiki asked in confusion, seeing the brunette moving closer to him

"It's cold." Satoshi mumbled sleepily, now curling up into Yoshiki's side. The blond gently wrapped his arms around the brunette, sighing happily before he heard a tired mumble that he couldn't quite make out

"I...love...you..Yoshiki..." Satoshi was almost asleep but he only just heard what Yoshiki said as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, Satoshi." 

Yoshiki saw Satoshi's breathing even out and he leaned down, placing a light kiss on Satoshi's forehead.

 

The next morning, Ayumi, Naomi and Mayu woke up first. They made their way out of their tent and saw the puddles on the ground.

"Well at least the storm cleared up." Ayumi said before

Naomi called out Satoshi and Yoshiki's names to wake them up. A low grumble was heard from inside the tent before and irritated "What?" from Yoshiki and a small giggle from Satoshi

"Get up already." Naomi continued

"No." Yoshiki's irritated tone of voice at the thought of getting up told the three girls exactly what they has suspected, their plan had worked perfectly.


End file.
